It's Just A Rollercoaster
by Criminal-Twilight-Minds
Summary: When the team is invited to Morgan and Prentiss's home for a few drinks, a man with a gun makes an appearance, but that means nothing to them after Prentiss caught Morgan with another woman minutes before. How will he explain that? Prentiss's POV. Demily story. (The whole team is involved).
1. Cheating and Shooting

Just another short Demily story.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.

 **Emily**

Derek and I had been sitting at our house for hours doing completely nothing. He wasn't in the mood for anything…fun, and he didn't want to go out to eat or see a movie. He sat on his phone in his one spot on the couch.

"Can I invite the team over? It'll be fun." I broke the silence that had fallen over us once again.

"Hmm? Sure, sure." He answered. I knew he wasn't listening.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"No one, Em. You're really irritating tonight."

I stood up and got my phone out. I texted everyone in the team and offered drinks at my and Derek's house. Everyone agreed, but JJ and Garcia were already out and had a few to drink already. I offered to pick them up, to which they accepted willingly.

"I'm going to pick up Garcia and JJ. They'll probably stay the night. The guys might get here before I get back. Please get off your phone when they're here."

He nodded, still looking at his phone. I stared at him before sighing and walking out. I locked the door behind me and walked down to my car.

They were telling me all about these two guys that were trying to pick them up, and how ridiculous it was. We laughed the whole way back to my house, which was about 10 to 15 minutes, depending on traffic.

When we got there, Hotch, Rossi and Reid showed at the same time.

"We carpooled, apparently you did too…" Rossi smiled as we met them on their way up the path.

"They've already been drinking; I had to pick them up." I said as we kept walking.

"Hey, Emily, who's that?" Reid asked, pointing to a car that was parked outside the house. It hadn't been there when I left.

I examined it from where I was standing, "I don't know. Must be a neighbour's friend."

"Whoa, you two got a head start…" Rossi laughed as he caught JJ.

"Sorry, no I haven't had too much; I'm just over the driving limit I think."

"Sure." Rossi nodded.

I unlocked the door and walked in, stopping dead in my tracks at the site of another woman kissing Derek.

"Shit." I heard him say quietly as he pushed the girl away.

" _That_ is her?" The whore said quietly.

"Oh, I have a gun right beside me." I said harshly. "Get out of my house!"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. He deliberately bumped me as she walked out the door. The team were all standing inside and staring at Derek in shock.

"Are you—" I turned after the Barbie doll, but Rossi grabbed my arm and pulled me further into the room.

"Let the whore go home to her drugged boyfriend." He said as he closed the door.

"Emily, I can explain." Derek said as he stood up.

"I'm listening."

"Kick his arse." JJ whispered.

"JJ, please." He said.

"You're a fuckboy." She said.

"You've been drinking."

"That does not change the fact that you are a fuckboy and we really hate you right now." Garcia said.

"Penelope, come on."

"Reid, it was the whore's car." I said.

"I figured…" He said quietly.

"Okay, look, she…I…I don't…" He didn't know what to say.

I shook my head, "I cannot believe you, Derek."

"Emily, it isn't what it looked like."

"I'm sure it isn't." I walked to the door and opened it, "Out."

"I'd rather stay in…" He said as he stared out the door.

I looked to where he was looking and threw the door closed instantly. An unknown man stood on the other side, holding a gun in his hands.

I rolled at the bottom of the door as he shot several bullets through it.

I stayed low and got my gun out of the locked drawer by the door. I threw Derek's to him and 2 rounds.

We loaded out guns and stood on either side of the door. I glanced over to the others. Rossi and Hotch had automatically gotten JJ and Garcia to the ground when the first shot was taken. Reid was crouching behind the counters with them.

"We can talk about it later." I said.

"Yep." He answered as he moved and pulled the door open after my nod.

I held my gun steady pointed to where the man stood. He was gone.

"Shit." I said.

"We should get paid more…" He said, closing the door and locking it. "Did you leave the bedroom window open?" He asked.

"Fuck." I stood up. "I'll go to the back door."

"Are any of the other windows open?"

"I don't know. Despite our job, I never remember to check them."

"How useful."

"I am about to shoot you in your dick. You won't ever be able to fuck anyone else."

"We agreed later."

"Well we're about to die, so…" I said.

"Take the back." He rolled his eyes and moved towards our bedroom, looking at the windows as he passed them.

As I walked towards the back door, it flew open and a gun was pointed right at me. I took a shot, missing him by the tiniest bit. I had too much on my mind, and I wasn't concentrating enough to shoot properly. Instead of hitting him though, I got lucky and hit his gun. It flew from his hand and he pounced at me.

"Down!" Derek yelled. I dropped to the ground, but not voluntarily. The man threw a very painful punch to me, and kicked my ribs. I dropped from pain, not being able to hold myself up.

I closed my eyes and covered my head as Derek took a shot. A loud thud fell beside me. I moved slowly and looked to my side; the man lay with a bullet right between his eyes beside me. It looked like he was staring back at me, but he was definitely dead.

Derek stepped forward as we heard police sirens. He helped me up and guided me to the living room.

The kick to the ribs was very hard, and in return, very painful. I sat down on the couch and lifted my shirt enough to see where he kicked me. "Motherfucker."

Rossi and Hotch went and looked at the man, but neither of them was able to identify him. We were taken outside by policemen and paramedics.

I was left sitting at the back of an ambulance with a bandage around my ribs.

Derek walked over slowly. The others were standing far away, a few metres, by a police car. I knew they were listening.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"For what?"

"Well, you sort of saved my life back there."

"You were holding a gun, Emily. Why didn't you shoot again?"

I stared at him.

"It's because of the last case, isn't it?"

"Why should I tell you? You obviously cannot be trusted anymore."

"I just saved your life…"

"Yeah, and I'm about to end yours!" I stood up and he took a few steps backwards. Hotch was between us in seconds.

"Stop." He said to me.

I shook my head and turned around. I started walking down the small street to no place in particular. Rossi followed me.

"Hey, Prentiss."

I stopped walking and he turned to stand in front of me, "Yes?" I knew there were tears welling in my eyes. I really loved Derek Morgan, and I mean _really_ loved. More than I had ever loved someone before. I thought he was possiblly the one who would take everything from my past away, and make new, happier memories with me, but apparently I was wrong again.

It wasn't even the man with the gun that was upsetting me, it was the sole fact that Derek had been cheating on me, in my own house.

In fact, it wasn't the previous case that left me not shooting; it was the fact that I hated myself so much at that point. For being so stupid to think he loved me. For not being good enough for him. For not looking like a Barbie doll. For everything she had and I didn't. She probably had a rich family and a lot more to offer him. I didn't shoot because I didn't care whether I was dead or alive.

All I had was the amount of money I was paid, and my love. All of it. Every piece of me, I gave to him. I just wished that was enough, and that he would take it.

"You're crying."

"No, I'm not."

"You're allowed to cry." He nodded.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"Is it the shooter, or Morgan?"

"It's neither. I'm fine."

"Emily." He voice was so concerned, sincere. I knew him enough to trust him, but who knows; maybe he would turn on me too. Or was that just a Derek thing?

JJ and Garcia approached us.

JJ saw the concern in Rossi's eyes, and she pulled me straight into her arms. I let my tears fall then, giving up on the whole "I'm strong" charade.

"What's going on over there, Penelope?" Rossi asked.

"Hotch is giving Morgan the biggest mouthful I have ever heard. He's very angry that he did that to you, Emily."

I closed my eyes as I cried, not wanting to see their eyes on me.

"Reid looks like he's just nodding in agreement, or repeating what he's saying…" Rossi said.

"Reid looks scared of Hotch…" Garcia laughed.

After a few minutes I pulled away from JJ. "Thanks and sorry."

"Oh, any time." She smiled, "So, do you want to talk about which event is bothering you?"

"They connect."

"Explain, then?" JJ asked.

"I didn't shoot."

"No, you didn't. You let him jump you."

I nodded, "I didn't shoot."

"Why didn't you shoot? What am I missing?" Garcia asked.

"I didn't shoot, because I didn't care."

Rossi cleared his throat, "Well that's a problem."

"How does this connect?" JJ asked.

"You didn't care because of Morgan?" Garcia guessed.

I nodded and tears fell from my eyes again, "I feel so weak." I said as I wiped them away.

"It's healthy to cry sometimes. I haven't seen this in months, so it's good." JJ nodded.

"What's not good is not caring whether you're alive or dead." Rossi said.

"Okay, can we please talk about it tomorrow? I can't deal with it right now." I said.

"Where are you staying?" Rossi asked.

I motioned back to the house where we had just come from a half hour ago.

"No, you're not staying here. You can come with me tonight." Rossi said.

"No, Rossi, I can stay—"

"No. You are staying with me as long as you need too." He insisted. "Starting with tonight."

I shook my head.

"Emily. You can't stay here. I would offer my house, but Will and Henry are both sick and I don't want you to catch anything. Garcia has no room at all at her place. Stay with Rossi." JJ said.

I looked back at Rossi, who nodded with a smile. "Fine. Just for tonight."

"We'll see." He smirked and put his arm around me, leading me back over to Hotch and Reid.

Morgan looked at me and went to speak but I shook my head at him and kept walking.

"I need to tell you who that was and how it wasn't what it looked like."

"Not tonight, Derek." Rossi said quietly.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"She's staying with me." Rossi replied.

He stood in front of me, between Derek and myself. I was at Hotch's side, and tears filled my eyes again as I looked at Derek's angelic face.

Hotch hugged me, an unusual thing for him to do, and led to his car. He opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get in. I took one last look at Derek before I got in. I rolled the window down quietly so I could hear their conversation.

"Thank you, Rossi. Please keep her safe, and make sure she's okay." He said.

Rossi nodded and walked over to the car with Reid by his side. They got in the back.

Hotch was still standing in front of Morgan. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I was going to stay here." He motioned to our house.

"You can stay with me, but if you get in that car, not a single word is spoken to Emily, do you hear me? Nothing, unless she talks to you first."

He nodded, "Thanks Hotch."

"Do you two have a way home?" He asked JJ and Garcia.

They looked at each other, "Yeah, yeah we do."

"Officer, take these two home please?" Hotch said to the closest officer. He nodded and walked around his cruiser, opening the door for them.

"Thank you." They said to Hotch, and then to the officer as they got in.

I checked my phone as it received a message. Hotch and Morgan got in the car at the same time that it sounded.

" _We'll come to Rossi's or the office tomorrow, depending on where you are."_ JJ texted.

" _Office."_ I replied.

We drove in complete silence the whole way. Hotch would glance over to me every so often but I never returned it.


	2. A Good Explanation

**Prentiss**

I woke up later than usual in one of Rossi's several spare rooms. I sometimes forgot that he was rich. I wondered out of my room for the night and walked into the kitchen where I heard Rossi humming.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Please." I sat down on a stool by the counter island as he poured me a cup and handed it to me. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"You mean my ribs or my heart?"

"Both."

"My ribs are sore, my heart is numb. I haven't woken up yet."

"JJ and Garcia are on their way. I offered them to join us for breakfast, and JJ is bringing you some clothes. They should be here any minute."

"Thanks. How long have you been up?"

"A few hours. I came into your room and tried to wake you up, but you were out cold."

I smiled, "Sorry. I probably hit you, didn't I?"

"Well, I wasn't going to mention the bruise on my wrist."

I laughed, "Sorry. I do it to Derek all the time. Well, I _used_ to."

"I was talking to Hotch this morning. He said Reid stayed with them last night too, and Morgan explained everything. He wasn't lying to them, and Hotch thinks you'll forgive him."

"Oh, Hotch is of the male species." I said as a buzz rang through the room. Rossi walked over to a few buttons on the wall and pushed one. A minute later, JJ and Garcia knocked on the door.

I stood and answered it as Rossi continued his cooking.

JJ handed me a bag. "Thank you so much."

They came in and sat beside me after I returned to my coffee.

"So, Hotch called us this morning…" JJ said.

"Let me guess, Reid stayed there, Derek explained, and they think I'll forgive him."

"Gold star." Garcia smiled.

"Is that all you talked about?"

"Well, Garcia insisted that Hotch put us on speaker and Morgan explain to us as well, and we're pretty confident."

"Ah, it's not just the male species." Rossi smirked.

"Did he explain it to you as well?"

Rossi nodded and got plates out. He served up the food and slid plates to us before sitting down at JJ's side.

"This looks magnificent. Thank you." Garcia said.

JJ took a bite, "I hate that you're a better cook than me."

He laughed, "But really, Emily, you need to let him explain without interrupting him."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who didn't let him explain last night."

"You weren't going to either."

I nodded, "I wasn't."

* * *

We ate, and I showered and got changed. I brushed my hair out and threw it up into a pony tail. I couldn't be bothered doing it so it looked nice down like I did most mornings.

Rossi drove me to the office, and JJ and Garcia followed behind us.

It was quicker when from my house. Rossi tried to make casual conversation, but I was thinking about what possibly could explain Derek's slut, so I wasn't really listening.

When we got there, I walked a few steps behind them, constantly checking my phone. I was silently hoping for him to text or call me.

When we reached our floor, Derek was standing by the elevators, awaiting our entry.

I rolled my eyes when I walked in and he followed me, briefly greeting the others. Reid and Hotch were standing by Reid's desk and watched as I ignored Derek and sat at my desk.

"Emily!"

"What!?" I turned to him with a glare.

"Please let me explain."

I looked at the others as they watched. "You can go into my office if you would like." Hotch offered.

"Thanks Hotch. Come on Emily, please?"

I hesitated before standing and following him up the few steps. He closed Hotch's office door behind me. "Sit." He said.

I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. I had forgotten about my ribs and winced when I sat.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Explain."

"Okay. That "whore", I didn't call her to hook up with her. When she walked out, did you notice her pick up a small suitcase from the table?"

I shook my head.

"Well, she did. That suitcase was full of very expensive engagement rings. I hadn't been talking to you most of the time because I was distracted as she sent me photos of each ring. You can look through my phone if you want. She kissed me the moment you walked in, and I pushed her away immediately. I can promise you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I would never think of betraying you. I love you, Emily. I used to think that I had loved before, but no, I haven't, because nothing has ever felt like this does."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do I look like I'm lying? Do my eyes look honest to you?"

I stared into his eyes for a few seconds before nodding.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too." I jumped up and into his arms as I felt a few tears drip from my eyes. I winced from the pain again.

He laughed and spun me around before placing me down. I looked up at him and my lips were met with his. We kissed for a few minutes before we finally parted. "Whoa."

He smirked, "One hell of a kiss, huh?"

I laughed and nodded.

"You know the whole team is watching us through that window, right?" He asked.

I nodded and crashed my lips against his. He laughed and moved backwards slightly, guiding me with him, and he leaned against Hotch's desk.

Another few minutes of intense kissing passed before we parted again. "Just thought we should give them a show."

"Hotch is probably hoping I don't throw you on this table right now. I must admit, I'm fighting the urge."

I laughed and shook my head, "We should probably go back out there before Strauss comes in and sees us through that same window."

He nodded and took my hand, leading me out of the room.

JJ and Garcia clapped as we walked out, "A wonderful show." Garcia sung.

"I thought it was disturbing…" Reid said.

"Of course you did. " JJ rolled her eyes.

"Hotch and Rossi did too."

"Excuse me while I go sanitise my desk." Hotch joked.

"Oh, trust me, Derek had more in mind."

"Please save your sex lives for outside of the office." Hotch said, a smile hinting at his lips, "I would appreciate that."

Rossi laughed, "Or at least close the blinds."

"Oh, by the way, we aren't going back to that house." Derek said.

"Where else are we going to go?" I asked.

"A hotel. That house had no security."

"And a hotel is better?"

"We can use Disney character names." He smirked.

"You can both stay at my house for as long as you need, just keep it down at night…" Rossi said.

"I don't know Rossi, she has trouble keeping quiet."

"Oh, I do not. What makes you think you'll be getting lucky anyway?"

"You know what's causing me anxiety right now? That you have not said a thing about an engagement ring…" Derek said.

"That's because there are multiple people present, and I would rather that being a private conversation."

"Why not in Hotch's office?"

"Because you jumped right into kissing and distracted me."

"Emily, if someone was to hold a gun up to you right now, would you shoot or hesitate?" Rossi asked.

I stared at him "Shoot."

He smiled, "Good."

"Last night didn't really affect either of you, did it?" Reid asked.

"We both had more important things on or minds, kid." Derek said.

I smiled, "Yeah, I was thinking about Rossi's cooking."

Rossi, JJ and Garcia all laughed.

"Ha ha." Derek faked.

I smirked and turned my chair around towards my desk.

A little box and note lay in the centre. The whole room went silent, as it was just our team and a few other people there at that moment.

I stared at it for a few seconds. I picked up and unfolded the piece of paper.

" _Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I promise to protect and love you forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"_

I read through it 3 times before opening the small box. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I felt a smile on my face and I realised it had been there since I first saw the box and paper.

I turned and looked at Derek. He was staring, waiting for a reaction and an answer.

"Well?"

I nodded and jumped out of my chair. I threw my arms around him.

"Good, because the more terrifying moment of my life."

I laughed and looked at him. I noticed now how much my ribs were hurting, but I ignored it.

I stood up and watched as he stood too and walked over to my desk. He took the ring and slid it onto my finger.

I smiled and he kissed me gentle but long. The whole team clapped and I felt my cheeks flush red.

I hugged JJ and Garcia, Reid, Rossi and Hotch. They all congratulated us. JJ and Garcia looked over excited, practically jumping up and down. That's when I realised I was too.

"I don't think I've seen you this…girly." Rossi said.

"Every girl dreams of her marriage from a very young age. The girliness is always ready to submerge."

JJ's phone sound and she checked it quickly before sighing, "I am so sorry, but we have a case…"

I smiled at Derek. "Of course we do." He rolled his eyes.

We followed everyone to the round table room, a few steps behind. I admired the ring as we went.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure how big you would want, or how flashy, and there were _so_ many and—"

"Shh." I hushed, "It's perfect."


End file.
